


reading between the lines

by bangelus9



Series: Red Family [1]
Category: Revenge (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liz has a new romantic interest, Red is an old fox who knows everything
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Red Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557619
Kudos: 5





	reading between the lines

It was not the first time he had watched men look at her. How they flirted with her and flirted. But this particular time he knew it was different.

Red sighed when Liz said goodbye to the man he had been talking to, when she turned to him, Red gave him a tense smile "Are we going to eat?"

" I'm thinking that maybe it's not a good idea, Red"

“ Isn't it a good idea to invite me to eat? Are you going to starve me? ” Red said with a frown.

She rolled her eyes in irritation “I'm not in the mood. And I don't think it's time ”

“ You are an agent going out to eat after a very…” he dragged the word “ hard meeting, not to say heavy, boring and infumable. Seeing a cop devour you with your eyes and Mr. Mathis whom by the way, I met a few days ago, tell you things in your ear. I think I deserve to be freed from such trauma, ” Red released raising an eyebrow.

The tirade made her smile.

Red was a brazen born, a very convincing one.

"It's not about that," Liz argued trying not to laugh .

“Is this about Mr. Mathis ? I saw you very comfortable with him. ”Red shrugged with a half smile.

She glared at him "He's younger than you ! Stop telling Mr. Mathis !! ”

Red raised a hand to his mouth "Oh, where are my manners?"

"If I accept the invitation, will you stop with this?"

"Why stop when it is obvious that something is happening between you?" When Liz started walking, he tried to keep up. "And tell me, is he married? Widower? Divorced? Do you have experience with children? He likes kids?"

“You are unbearable ! ”Liz rolled her eyes, not stopping

“They have told me worse things. And you can do better, I know so ”

She dodged his comments " ¿ Prefference in the menu ? "

Red smiled like a wicked cat. " No, let you choose for mee " contest or socarr or n

"Then don't complain" she stopped before the car and signaled her to get on

" Est to right, do not insist é s or so tell me ... ¿ you have any relationship or n with é l?" Said somewhat he frustrated.

Liz sighed accommodating the rearview mirror "Always so insightful ..."

"I know he likes you" then he tilts his head with a grimace "At least you physically attract him"

“Enough now! Leave the subject for peace ”

“You know me better than that. Elizabeth, ”he complained as he took off his hat and examined it for a moment.“ I didn't know you liked the English with all its etiquette and protocol. ”

"I don't ... I refuse to keep talking about this"

“Denial does not lead us to anything good. You should know by now. ”

"It's my private life"

“Your well-being is of great interest to me. Illustrative indeed ”

"Get a better hobby" she claimed trying not to lose patience

Red frowned at her carefully, "You like it!" Oh my god, you're in love ! ”And with that he burst out laughing after clapping

Liz stopped the vehicle at once and faced it “It's none of your business ! "

"That's what you say," he debated simply.

"I don't need your permission to have a relationship with someone"

" In effect"

"So what do you want?"

“Know that you are happy… or not”

"What if simple?"

"What can I say? Being a grandfather changes your perspective ”

She frowned "Don't you think this list?"

He smiled "Are you?"

"I don't know ... this is it"

"Pathetic? Folkloric? can be"

"Unexpected"

"Debatable, you are young ... life goes on"

"I did not expect that"

Red pretended to think "It can be"

"You're making fun?"

"No way"

"So…"

" Nothing, keep going." He settled into the seat. "Oh, I want to see what Ressler has to say, or his face . I want to see his face!"

Liz shook her head with a resigned sigh and started the car again.

" This s crazy "


End file.
